<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Moments: You’ve Got the Key (to my heart) by InsightfulInsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975718">Missing Moments: You’ve Got the Key (to my heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac'>InsightfulInsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee “Missing Moments” [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuties, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Missing Moments, Prom Night, Promasaurus, Season 3, dating!klaine, glee missing moments, senior prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When anti-prom turned into prom, the kids left behind an empty hotel room that was booked for the night. Kurt may or may not have seen this opportunity and decided to take advantage of it, grabbing a room key on his way out the door. It is prom night, after all.</p><p>Fluffy season 3 dating!klaine picking up right where 3x19 “Promasaurus” leaves off. Just a little continuation of prom night and the morning after!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee “Missing Moments” [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Moments: You’ve Got the Key (to my heart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After rewatching “Promasaurus,” I just felt the need to write yet another prom episode continuation (I already wrote one for season 2 “Prom Queen”)! This fic is basically just a fluffy indulgence of adorable season three klaine because I don’t write enough of it.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way in which prom ends is predictable — it’s a classic formula that is no different to the year prior. One final slow song is played so all the couples can romanticize the end of the evening, followed by an upbeat, danceable song that rounds out the event with the last bit of energy the students can give.</p><p>After the slow song ends, Blaine sticks close to Kurt. They’ve been intermingling with their friends all night, finding each other for each slow dance but returning to mix in with the group during the rest of the evening. They’re definitely not the type of couple to nearly be procreating on the dance floor — they’re way classier than that. Besides, it’s not like they’d be comfortable doing that in McKinley’s gym anyway. They might be able to slow dance without fear this time around, but anything beyond that is still a no-go.</p><p>It’s not that much of a loss. Dancing with their friends ends up being more fun as a collective evening, prom being more about celebrating the last few weeks of school with their friends rather than with each other. Kurt’s absolutely certain that prom won’t even be close to the last time they get to dance together, but it may be the last time all of their friends get to dance together.</p><p>But for that final song of the night, Blaine’s right next to Kurt — nothing unusual, just making sure to stay close. It’s no secret between them that they’ve grown a lot together since last year’s prom, when they were still blushing over the suggestion of a makeout session and hands were strictly kept above the equator. That being said, despite the colloquial tradition of prom night, they hadn’t really planned anything. Both sets of parents are home, and who knows what their friends are doing. </p><p>Well. Kurt has a pretty good idea of what Rachel and Finn will be doing. Rachel had asked Kurt for his approval in regards to her “anti-prom lingerie,” which he had been slightly horrified to think about, despite pushing through that awkwardness to help her pick out something online. Obviously, that quickly turned into “prom lingerie,” but hey, the intention’s still the same.</p><p>Finn had also warned Kurt that he wouldn’t be home. He and Rachel would be going to her house, because her dads haven’t dropped the “you’re getting married, you need to learn how to live together” act even after their failed wedding attempt. They’re actually vacating the house for the night, citing a “much-needed husbands retreat.” Kurt has no idea what Finn told their parents, but somehow, he seems to be following through with Rachel’s plan.</p><p>Still, he and Blaine went into anti-prom-turned-prom with no pretenses, no plans. That is, until that very moment when anti-prom night turned into prom night.</p><p>The song ends, but Kurt and Blaine linger on the dance floor with most of their friends — Sam and Mercedes, Britt and Santana, Mike and Tina, and Artie and Puck stand around to chat for a bit while the rest of the student body books it out of the gym. Tina’s a little weepy over the symbolism of prom being the beginning of the end, and they each take turns comforting her. Santana and Britt use the time for one last slow dance, having been denied a few while performing the live music.</p><p>The faculty chaperones eventually push them out of the building, citing the need to clean up. At the entrance to the school, their little group parts way, and Kurt casually slips his hand into Blaine’s as they head back to his car. </p><p>“That was a fun night,” Blaine declares, grinning. “Even with the insane ban on hair gel.”</p><p>“You look adorable,” Kurt retorts. “Even if you were right about the static electricity.”</p><p>Blaine sighs, laughing a little in spite of himself. “I told you! And it’s so much worse right after I wash it, not to mention —“</p><p>It’s a split second decision, pushing Blaine up against the side of the car in the middle of a dimly-lit parking lot in rural Ohio. But the only cars left are those containing their friends on their way to leave or people who are way too occupied to care anyway.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Blaine breathes, eyes wide and dark even in the low yellow light of the street lamp. </p><p>Kurt leans in close, his lips just barely brushing Blaine’s ear. “Check my right back pocket.”</p><p>Blaine shivers and reaches around his boyfriend to slip a hand into said pocket, producing a small, plastic card.</p><p>“Is this... the room key?” Blaine asks after brief inspection, and Kurt pulls back to nod, smirking.</p><p>“I grabbed it on the way out, just in case,” he explains, reaching up to toy with the lapel of Blaine’s jacket. “Only if you want to. I know Rachel and Puck are the only others who have keys, and I’m almost certain neither of them are going back there tonight.”</p><p>“You are a genius,” Blaine remarks, pulling Kurt into a bruising kiss with a hand on the back of his neck. “I love you. Let’s go.”</p><p>Kurt grins, stepping back so Blaine can hurry around to the other side of the car. “Just figured we shouldn’t waste a room that’s booked for a whole night.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Blaine agrees, buckling his seatbelt. “Just let me text my parents an excuse so my mom doesn’t freak out.”</p><p>“Oh, shoot, I need to do that too,” Kurt pulls out his phone. “Here, I might have an excuse use can use, just give me a second.”</p><p><b>Kurt</b>: hey, what are you doing tonight?</p><p>Mercedes texts back blessedly fast, and Kurt’s never loved her more.</p><p><b>Mercedes</b>: Sam and I are getting milkshakes and then he’s dropping me off at home. Why?</p><p><b>Kurt</b>: can I use you as an excuse to tell my parents? Just say I’m sleeping over at your place?</p><p><b>Mercedes</b>: Of course, boo. Consider this your official invitation to Mercedes Jones’s  fake post-prom slumber party.</p><p><b>Mercedes</b>: Have fun with your boy ;)</p><p><b>Kurt</b>: I ADORE you. Thank you &lt;3</p><p>“Tell your mom that you’re sleeping over at Mercedes’s house,” Kurt comments a few moments later. “Tell her that she’s having a slumber party with most of the glee club.”</p><p>Blaine grins. “I love her so much.”</p><p>“God, I know,” Kurt replies, turning his key in the ignition. “She’s the best.”</p><p>“Okay, Mom bought it,” Blaine says just after his phone dings, and Kurt’s already pulling out of the parking lot. “Did your parents say anything?”</p><p>“Oh my god, I forgot to text them!” He exclaims, and Blaine can’t help but laugh. “I texted Mercedes but forgot to tell them!”</p><p>He grabs his phone from the center console and hands it to Blaine. “Can you text them for me?”</p><p>Blaine chuckles. “Sure. Your dad or Carole?”</p><p>“Just text in the family group chat. And maybe then send Finn a text letting him know that it’s a lie so he doesn’t accidentally screw things up.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>A minute or so later, Blaine drops his phone back into its place in the console between them. “Finn hasn’t responded yet, but I don’t really expect him to. Your dad and Carole both gave the okay.”</p><p>“Good,” Kurt grins in Blaine’s direction, unable to resist resting his hand gently on his thigh has he drives. Blaine’s hand drifts down and stops on top of his, and <em>god</em>, Kurt’s going to miss this in a couple months.</p><p>He might as well savor it while he can.</p><p>******</p><p>Sam’s finishing off his strawberry milkshake as he shuts the Hudson-Hummel front door behind him, heading to the kitchen to rinse out the plastic cup and recycle it. </p><p>Burt and Carole are in the living room, the TV turned on low to a sports highlight show that was probably a rerun from this morning. Carole’s curled up with a book on the couch as Burt lounges in his favorite chair, scrolling through something on his phone, and Sam waves as he passes them.</p><p>“Hi, honey,” Carole greets, putting down her book as she smiles up at him. “How was prom?”</p><p>“It was great,” he replies. “Mercedes and I had a blast. I know we aren’t really a thing anymore, but I really like her. I love spending time with her.”</p><p>“She’s a lovely girl,” Carole nods. “If you’re meant to be, it’ll work out eventually, I promise.”</p><p>“She’s too amazing for Lima,” Sam remarks. “She’s going to leave an become a star, because that’s what she deserves. But if she still wants me, I’ll wait for her.”</p><p>“Hey, speaking of Mercedes, I thought she was having a sleepover with most of the glee club,” Burt comments. “You know you’re welcome to go, if you’d want.”</p><p>Sam hears the underlying question in his offer. He knows Burt and his relationship with his kids, especially Kurt — he’s not trying to manipulate Sam into revealing if Kurt was telling the truth or not, but still, <em>bro code</em>.</p><p>“Oh, well, it’s a girls and gays sleepover,” Sam explains, repeating the excuse Mercedes gave him should this situation arise.</p><p>Burt nods, chuckling. “Gotcha. I think I’m going to head up to bed, but I’m glad you had a good time, Sam.”</p><p>Burt pats Sam on the shoulder as he passes him, and Carole follows him into the kitchen.</p><p>She grabs a glass out of the cabinet, filling it with water. “You and Mercedes make a sweet couple, Sam. I hope things work out for you two in the future.”</p><p>He smiles. “Thanks, Carole. I do too.”</p><p>Carole pulls him in for a hug before heading upstairs after her husband, shutting the door to their bedroom behind her.</p><p>“We’re in agreement that both of our kids being out on prom night, most likely with their significant others, is not a coincidence, right?” Burt remarks, emerging from the en suite.</p><p>Carole chuckles. “I mean, it’s nothing we didn’t know about already. I trust them.”</p><p>“I know. I do too,” Burt replies. “And I’m not going to force the lie out of Kurt or bother to try and reverse the rules surrounding Finn and Rachel now that they’re not getting married right away.”</p><p>Carole nods. “At some point, we just have to let them go. This is only the beginning.”</p><p>******</p><p>“G’morning,” Blaine murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of Kurt’s bare shoulder as he cuddles up against him. “I love sleeping with you.”</p><p>Kurt snorts. “Assuming you’re saying that literally, I agree.”</p><p>“Does that mean you’d think differently if I meant it figuratively?”</p><p>“No,” Kurt replies, sighing as Blaine trails a his mouth up the side of his neck. “I thought I made that pretty clear last night.”</p><p>“Mm, yeah, but it’s nice to hear anyway.”</p><p>It only takes another moment of comfortable silence for Blaine to swing his leg to Kurt’s other side, effectively pushing him flat into the mattress as he settles in his lap. “Know of any after-prom morning traditions?”</p><p>Kurt drags his hands up Blaine’s legs and around the back of his waist, slipping his hands under the waistband of his boxer briefs, enjoying the view in front of him. “Let’s make some.”</p><p>******</p><p>“Shh, shh,” Kurt instructs through his giggles as he opens the door, carrying his shirt, vest, and hat in hand, dressed only in a white t-shirt and his dress pants. Blaine follows close behind him, grinning and similarly in a dressed-down state, hair as fluffy as the night before.</p><p>“Good morning,” Sam quips, holding up his phone to film them, and the couple jumps a mile, gasping.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Kurt shrieks, although he manages to keep his voice quiet. “Sam, why?”</p><p>“You’re home... late? Early?” He continues. “And Blaine, I thought you’d be home by now.”</p><p>“We’re making a pit stop,” Blaine explains, glancing quickly between his boyfriend and Sam. “For, uh, some new clothes. We’re going out for lunch.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Sam smirks. “Gotcha. Lunch at nine in the morning.”</p><p>Kurt turns his classic icy glare on Sam, and he’s not going to lie, he’s seen Finn on the receiving end of these quite often, but he rarely has them turned on him. It’s kinda terrifying.</p><p>“Not a word,” Kurt demands. “We were never here. And stop filming us!”</p><p>“You’ve got it, man.”</p><p>Kurt grabs Blaine’s wrist and pulls him up the stairs, careful to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake his parents. He knows they use Sundays as their day to sleep in, before Burt heads back to DC that night.</p><p>“Lunch?” Kurt hisses after he’s shut the door to his bedroom behind them. “Really?”</p><p>Blaine’s already pulling out the extra outfit he keeps at Kurt’s, tucked away in the back of his closet. “I panicked! I couldn’t think of the word for breakfast.”</p><p>Kurt shakes his head, unable to keep a fond smile off of his face as he steps around his boyfriend to choose his own clothes out of the closet, pecking a kiss to his cheek. “I love you. Feel like keeping the hair ungelled today?”</p><p>“You can help me style it,” Blaine offers. “With some gel.”</p><p>“You’ll look gorgeous no matter what,” Kurt remarks, and in one of those moments that sneaks up on him when he’s with Blaine, he feels overwhelmingly in love, just as smitten with him as he was the day they met.</p><p>“We just have to get in and get out before your parents get up,” Blaine grins, buttoning up his shirt.</p><p>“Okay, maybe we style in the car. I’ve made do with worse.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m obsessed with writing season three klaine atm. Expect more to come!</p><p>My next fic will likely be a 5 times at the Tony’s fic — I’m about halfway through it; it’s going to be a long one. I’m an awards show buff, and although I’m just focusing on the Tony’s in this fic, it’s really fun to write!</p><p>Thank you all for your constant love, kudos, and comments! They always make my day!</p><p>Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac</p><p>Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>